Meaningful Moment
by xX QueenEmerald Xx
Summary: One of those meaningful moment between you and the characters. Consider yourself in this anime and enjoy the moments. Characters x Reader. HIBARI'S CHAPTER IS UP! [TRANSFERRED TO DIAMONDRIN ACCOUNT]
1. Xanxus x Reader

**A/ N : Hello readers. This is my new fanfiction. I knew there was a lot of people that had made this type of fanfiction and probably theirs were far more better than me. I know about that. But please, I hope you will enjoy the story.**

**Pairing : Reader x Xanxus**

**Disclaimer : KHR doesn't belong to me. I just own the plot. **

* * *

You felt nervous as he did not come back yet. You were wondering how was he and did he get any injuries? You could not stay in just one place as you kept walking in circle. You did not even hear any advices of his subordinates who asked you to go to your bed already.

The subordinates were also worried, but not about whereabout of him. They were worried about YOU who did not want to go to sleep. They were sure they'd get scolded if they let you stayed up late.

_Where was he? Oh god, please keep him safe'_, your heart kept chanting prayers for him, clearly ignoring his subordinates.

All of the sudden, the front door of the mansion got kicked open with such a strong force, almost crashed to pieces. You quickly turned to the door, expecting his presence.

And yes, it was him.

He didn't know how glad you were when you saw him. He didn't have a single idea on how worried you were earlier. Xanxus just took a glance at you before stepping in. You could see that he was bleeding all over. Somehow, his shirt was all torn. He got scratches on his legs and hands. You wonder how he could get that wounds. Who was so brave that even laid a finger on Xanxus?

Nevertheless, you quickly ran to him, trying to comfort him. But all you got was a glare. You knew he didn't like if someone pitied him. He didn't want people to feel sorry for him. It would just make him looked weak.

"X-Xanxus, are you okay?" You asked, seriously worried over him. You felt like you wanted to cry to see him in such a bad condition.

"Hn." That was all you got from him. Obviously, he didn't want to say anything about his condition.

Then, he left, leaving you all alone. Yes, you felt sad about him. Yes, you felt sorry about him. But that were the reasons as to why you pissed off when he just replied 'hn' to you and ignored you after that. Did he have a single idea that you were worried?

"XANXUS!" You shouted. Xanxus stayed in his place, turning around to look at you after a few second. You could see he was scowling at you but you didn't care about that. He had to know that you DID care about him!

"What?" He asked slowly, almost sounded like a groan to you. The other Varia members just watched both of you. They knew better not to intterupt.

"I asked.. 'ARE YOU OKAY'? and guess what, I just got a 'hn' from you!" You said, clearly irritated by Xanxus' attitude. You seriously thought that he should sometimes changed his behaviour. But of course, Xanxus was Xanxus. It would be such a shock if he did change his attitude. "Anyways, you stay here! I'll take the first aid-kit." You said, before walking to the kitchen.

"I don't need that." You heard he said. After a few moment, you could hear footsteps. You quickly grabbed first aid-kit before running back to the living room.

You saw Xanxus was walking to the stairs, wanting to go upstairs before you reached for his hand and forced him to walk back to the living room.

"What the hell are you doing, woman?! Can't you fucking see that I'm tired?" He gritted his teeth as he gave a dark glare to you. Usually, you would just let him do what he pleased as you couldn't deny that his glares did scare you off. But now, he was your priority.

"And can't you see that I'm trying to treat your wounds?" You said, giving him the same tone he used to you earlier.

"I said, I don't need that! Now before I got more irritated, woman, let my damn hand go!"

"No!" You asked as you pushed him into one of the comfy chair. You quickly opened his shirt and looked at his wounds. You took the first aid-kit and started treating his wounds.

He did try to get up before you pushed him back again. Since he was tired and not in the mood, he just let you treat his wounds. Sometimes, you could hear his groans, signalling that he hurt. But of course, he wouldn't want to admit that.

The other Varia members had gone to their own bedrooms, probably were treating their own wounds. You continued with your works. Silence filled the air. None of you was trying to start a conversation. You were trying to focus in treating Xanxus' wound, afraid that you might hurt him. And Xanxus probably was too tired to talk, or probably, he just didn't want to talk. Not like you only knew him in a few days. You had known him for 2 years already.

After you were done with treating his wounds, you looked up to see Xanxus' face. Xanxus' eyes were closed and no scowls or something was on his face. You wondered if he was sleeping. You sighed a bit before walking to your bedroom, taking a sheet. Once you had taken the sheet, you walked downstairs and covered Xanxus.

This was one of the nights where you could see Xanxus slept peacefully. You also didn't realise when you went to sleep, feeling tired due to lack of sleeps.

Little did you know that Xanxus was just watching you went to sleep on his lap.

* * *

**So, how was it? My apologies if you didn't enjoy it. Anyways, please review, everyone. And if you have request, do tell me. But I can't promise that I would do it as soon as I could. Sometimes, inspiration needs to come by itself, no? **

**Again, thanks for reading and do review.**


	2. Hibari x Reader

**A/N : Hello, readers. I've seen that there's a few of you faved this story and followed the story. I really appreciate it. Thank you so much. I hope I'd get more reviews after this. I like receiving reviews. Therefore, keep reviewing this story, okay? I love you all, so much. Anyways, thanks to for reviewing and requesting! Hopefully you'll like the story!**

**Pairing : Hibari x Reader**

**Requested by : Skyking 22. Regalia (I'm sorry that I have to type your name like this but I can't write your name following the real name because it would disappear. I hope you don't mind.)**

**Disclaimer : KHR doesn't belong to me. I just own the plot.**

* * *

The bell rang, signalling it was recess already. You quickly got up from your seat, wanting to meet a certain guy which you knew would be on the rooftop. You grabbed your food box as you made your way to your destination. You walked out from the class which was full of noises; apparently the students were excited thay they could get rests.

You met Tsuna, Yamamoto and Gokudera in your way and you even managed to greet them. Tsuna and Yamamoto wondered where were you going while Gokudera just ignored you. Of course, why would he even care about someone who didn't have "Sawada Tsunayoshi" in one's name? Yes, you had no wonder about that.

"Ah, I was actually trying to find Hibari. Have you seen him?," asked you after you answered Tsuna's question as to where you were going. You held your food box tightly, waiting for Tsuna to answer. Tsuna's eyes widened and somehow his face looked pale. Yamamoto just looked at you with curiousity.

"W-Why you want to find him, [y/n]-chan?" Tsuna stuttered, a bit worried that you were actually going to search for Hibari. Well, who was on the right mind would go out and search for Hibari? Either that person was somehow maniac and wanted to be bitten to death, or else Hibari wanted to meet one to bite him to death. Obviously, those options would end up by one would get bitten to death either way.

"Ah! I want to have lunch with him!" You said it casually and gave a sweet smile to Tsuna. Tsuna looked like he was going to faint with your idea. You wanted to have lunch with Hibari? That was really a bad idea to Tsuna. You could see that in Tsuna's face. It was easy to read what was going through in Tsuna's mind. But you just let him think what he wanted to think.

"Hahaha, I think he's on the rooftop. You know, like always," interrupted Yamamoto.

"Thank you! I'll better be going now or I miss the recess. See you in class, Sawada-san, Yamamoto-san and Gokudera-san." You quickly left the place, leaving the jawdropped Tsuna behind. Yamamoto just waved while Gokudera looked at Tsuna worriedly and before you left, you could hear Gokudera muttered, "Crazy girl."

You just snickered over Gokudera's statement. He didn't know what it meant by 'love', didn't he?

You reached the rooftop a few minutes later. After scanning the place, you found no figure of Hibari. You frowned. Where was he? Well, you knew he didn't like you interrupted his rest by asking him to eat lunch with you, but you were stubborn. You wondered if he just changed his favourite place; from rooftop to somewhere else you didn't know.

'_Great! Now, how am I supposed to have lunch with him?,_' thought you, grumpy.

"Herbivore, what are you doing here?," asked a voice when you were about to give up. You turned to your back and to your surprise, Hibari was standing firmly there, watching you with narrowed eyes.

"Ah~ Hibari! I was thinking where were you! Well, I want to have lunch with you as usual..?," you replied to him and your reply sounded so much like a question.

"How many times do I have to say that I don't want people to crowd here."

"Well, two people aren't considered as crowding, right?"

"It is, for me."

"But-!" You were stopped by his glare. You knew that he wouldn't hesitate to bite you to death although you were a girl.

"Fine.." You said weakly, putting down the food box on the floor before leaving him all alone. You felt hurt that he didn't want to have lunch with you. But you never learnt your lesson. You always disturbed him either way. Every single day, you were loyal to wait for him and gave him the food box which contained meals that you cooked by yourself.

Hibari just ignored you as he sat down on the floor with Hibird chirped above his head.

* * *

You stepped into the classroom, just coming back from your last class. You heard the bell rang again, but this time it showed that this was the time to go home. You walked to your place slowly, ignoring the mutters and conversations that were happening around you. All of the students seemed happy as you could clearly heard some of them wanted to go to a bakery, the other wanted to go to play football and most of them just wanted to stay home and play video game.

You packed your things up as you ready to leave the classroom before you reliazed there was a food box which looked very likely as the one you left for Hibari earlier.

You opened it and saw that the foods were finished. You smiled to yourself. This was one of those times where he would return the food box which contained nothing, as if signalling he appreciated the things that you had made for him.

* * *

**A/N : Thank you for reading and do review. Please leave the request if you want to. I'd be happy if you did.**


End file.
